


Highway Robbery

by destinyfalls2nit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bank Robbery, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But Keith kind of digs it, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, Keith is a criminal, Keith's salty about how hot Lance is, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance is a detective, Lance is not Keith's type, M/M, Porn With Plot, References to Supernatural (TV), SUPER thirsty, Smut, Still will probably end up multichaptered, Sub Keith (Voltron), Sweet Lance (Voltron), They bang within like three hours of meeting, This is just an excuse to practice smut for other stories, because i have no control, but they're both okay with that, in a good way, keith is thirsty, okay - he digs it a lot, sprinkle in some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-15 10:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19613323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyfalls2nit/pseuds/destinyfalls2nit
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple trip to the bank ends up being turned on its head. And not in the way you’d think. But Keith isn’t about to complain about being ‘saved’ by the tall, dark, and handsome stranger. Perhaps the day won’t be such a bust after all.Inspired by the “Nightshifter” episode of Supernatural.





	1. Just Another Day at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to yet another klance story from yours truly! Suuuree I have like five other ongoing stories - two of them also klance - but I couldn't help myself! The idea hit me and I've been working with it enough that I can continue it if the inspiration continues to hit for it (or people are REALLY thirsty for it). For now it shall be a simple two chapter fic. For those of you who don't know me, the chance of this remaining as only two chapters is slim. I have zero self control when it comes to posting stories. I just keep developing plot until I'm satisfied and that tends not to be under 20k words...
> 
> ANY WHO..
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith was bored.

"Stay still and no one gets hurt!" A tall thin man demanded.

"Except you," a woman with long blonde hair peeking out from underneath the ski mask she wore added as she talked to a young teller, "you need to put the money in here." She shook a large navy sack at the scared worker.

Yeah….

Keith was in the middle of a bank robbery.

Which was why he was bored. As odd as it seemed, this was pretty routine for Keith by now. Crime generally ran rampant in the city. And while this part of town could be concerned in a nice neighborhood, it was close enough to the bad part of town to have the occasional heist. Yeah, the city had its fair share of crime and seasoned criminals.

These two came across as complete newbs, though.

The crowd couldn't seem to tell. They rightfully listened to the duo with guns. A wise decision that probably clouded their judgement to just how inexperienced these wannabes were.

Keith's amethyst eyes scanned the terrified faces.

Yep. Everyone seemed rightfully scared. Well… everyone except the guy next to him.

He had tan skin and short chocolate naturally tousled hair. It must have been his day off because he wore a weathered military green cargo jacket instead of a stuffy suit most of the hostages wore. It had yellow patches on the bicep of each sleeve and a white hood poking out the back. His nose pointed slightly upward and his lips were set in an easy line.

Not an expression someone wore when scared.

Keith's eyes lifted up slightly.

Bright blue eyes stared right back. The stranger's lips quirked.

Seemed like a challenge, so Keith kept on staring - not like he had anything better to do with his time. The stranger somehow mistook the eye contact as an opening for conversation rather than the deterrent Keith wanted.

"So… what do you think the chances of this being episode of supernatural are?" The stranger quietly brought up.

"What?" Keith almost shouted at the man next to him, dumbfounded. His gaze flickered to the robbers before back to the idiot.

The tan youth, probably around Keith's own age of twenty five, scowled. He schooched closer, leaning even more into Keith's space to say, "I'm basically asking what you think the chances of Sam and Dean showing up here are?"

He had to be kidding. No one was this stupid.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" He gritted out lowly. His eyes followed the duo's actions. One distracted by the teller. The other guarded the door.

At least they covered their bases.

"Supernatural, dude!" The man's voice raised a little too high. He hunched his shoulders as the man by the door glared over the small crowd looking for the noise.

So the guy did have some sense of self preservation. Keith had thought that would be the end of the weird conversation. Hoped that the tan man with the bright blue eyes was done.

He wasn't.

"Are you really telling me you've never seen the show?" He scooted closer, their hips practically brushing.

"Yes I've seen the show." Keith snapped irritably. He shot the man his bitchiest glare.

Why wouldn't he just shut up? Did he not understand the situation they were in? Those people had guns! They could easily shoot him for making a scene. But this guy smiled at him like he didn't have a care in the world.

His blue eyes lit up. Not a normal reaction when Keith gave people that look. They'd wince and leave him alone.

Not this guy.

"The setup's almost the exact same!" He babbled excitedly. Keeping his voice low as he watched the woman join the man by the window. A bag full of cash in her hand.

Her gun glinted as the sunlight caught it.

The other man still didn't seem bothered. He had to have seen it. That both of them were armed. So why did he keep trying to talk to him?

"This is a fucking robbery." Keith hissed at him. He glared at the man, fed up with his attitude. "Not some stupid episode of Supernatural. Get your shit together."

The tan man frowned. Full out fucking _pouted_ , even. Blue eyes dimmed, bottom lip popped out, and arms crossed in front of his chest full on pouting.

And it was _ridiculous_ how cute he looked.

Keith tore his face away. They were hostages in a damn robbery for fucks sake. Now was _not_ the time to be checking out the man who had so suddenly invaded his personal space. Like they were at a normal outing and-

_Wait_.

He blinked his amethyst eyes turning back to his unwanted companion. The tan stranger had settled into a more sullen look, something more fitting for being held hostage at gunpoint in their local bank. But still, his thought from earlier hit him again.

He didn't seem scared. The stranger lacked the same fear as the others. As if he just simply _wasn't_ in the same situation as them.

Also Keith was pretty damn sure that he'd just been hit on. Lame attempt that it was.

Well, Keith being Keith, he couldn't just let _that_ thought be. It'd fester and eat at him and he really couldn't care about the two at the front of the bank checking out the windows. They seemed occupied and Keith needed to have his thought verified. They wouldn't do anything to him anyways.

"Were you seriously hitting on me?" He bluntly asked.

The tan man quirked a brow. Keith realized how wrong he had been in his split second deduction earlier as a sly smirk crossed the man's lips. The sight of it hit Keith like a bolt of lighting. He sat up straighter, granted the stranger more of his attention.

This guy wasn't just cute. He was _fucking hot_. The contrast of tan skin and hair made his ocean blue eyes pop all the more. Especially as they danced with mirth at his expense.

He had a more casual preppy look than most men Keith went after (he preferred his boys tatted up and wrapped in leather thank you very much). This man's old green military jacket covered a simple light blue button up that somehow accented his stupid pretty ocean blue eyes even more. He wore dark bootcut jeans and a sensible pair of brown leather boots.

No this boy wasn't Keith typical type. Not by the way he dressed.

But that smirk.

That _fucking_ smirk _._

It was filled with that smug confidence that Keith loved. And fuck if that smile wasn't enough for Keith to ignore the preppy clothes because _fuck._ He'd let this boy take him into a back room right now and bend him over a table or a pile of money or whatever the fuck they could find. All the stranger needed to do was simply ask the question. Bank robbers be damned.

"Maybe?" The stranger tilted his head to the side, amusement still heavy in his features. Something that would normal grate on Keith's nerves but easily worked for this guy.

"Do you always open up with Supernatural references?" Keith poked curiously. Because he was no stranger to being hit on, but he _could_ honestly say that someone using Supernatural was a new one.

The guy laughed lightly. His smile settled into something more genuine. _Fuck_. That was even hotter then the smirk. "No. You'd be the first."

"Lucky me."

"Well you're talking to me, aren't you?" He challenged with a crooked little grin. "I'd count that as a win."

Keith rolled his eyes and fought a smile of his own. This guy was odd. But it almost added to his charm? Either way, he stood by his early statement of fucking in the back room. If only he could get the stranger to _ask_. Cause Keith didn't chase.

"Besides I _am_ a little nervous." The other man confessed.

"Because of me?" He couldn't help but tease boldly. Keith really only liked flirting in dark clubs with alcohol coursing through his veins. But he'd make an exception for those ocean blues and that crooked grin.

The other man appeared to be holding in a harsh laugh.

Keith narrowed his eyes.

"I mean there _are_ people with guns but, uh," he swallowed thickly and for the first time Keith saw that the guy _was_ nervous like he claimed. "You are uh, really… um…" he looked back at him. "Cute."

"Oh." Keith flushed, embarrassed by his assumption and for some reason the timid way the guy called him cute. It was so fucking dumb. Keith had been called many _many_ things over the years and cute was the _least_ scandalous compliment he'd ever received.

But tell that to his hot cheeks.

"You're cute too." Keith cringed at how middle schooler that sounded.

"Yeah?" The man's whole demeanor seemed to perk up in excitement. Like a fucking little puppy happy to see it's owner.

Keith nodded and bit his lip.

The other guys eyes dropped down and his eyes narrowed on the action. Keith took that as a good sign. He boldly laid a hand on his thigh. The strangers eyes shot back up to his, now wide in surprise.

Keith leaned closer. "I was actually thinking I'd like you to take me in the back room."

He squeezed the man's thigh suggestively. Trying to get the ball back in his court. He didn't like not being in control of a situation. So what if Keith never had to chase a man before. He sure as hell wasn't going to let this one slip through his fingers without at least a taste of that shy smile.

The guy swallowed thickly. His eyes hooded over. "Sounds like a hell of an idea to me." He huskily replied.

Keith smirked.

"Can I get a name first, babe?"

"Keith." That damn flush returned to his cheeks at the nickname.

Why _why_ was he so fucking embarrassed. He was normally so cool. Was it because of the daylight streaming in through the window, making those ocean blues shimmer like sunlight hitting off the waves? Or was it simply a lack of liquid courage that had him so weak in the knees?

The stranger smiled. "Lance." He held out his hand and Keith took it.

"Gotta say Lance, this has to be the weirdest situation I've picked someone up in."

Lance hummed thoughtfully. "Can't really say the same, oddly enough."

"Really?" Keith quirked a curious brow.

He nodded. "Story for another time though." His hand slid over Keith's on his thigh. "I got some other things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Well someone mentioned a back room?" Lance smirked. "I was curious what that may entail?"

"You seem like a smooth talker." He purred as he leaned closer. Any more leaning and he'd be in the other man's lap. Not that he'd mind that. "Wanna know if that mouth is good at anything else?"

"Oh these lips are skilled in more than just talking." Lance squeezed his hand, a predatory look in his eyes.

Keith shivered at the hunger. "Prove it."

Lance opened his mouth, a reply on his lips. "Ah, sorry…" Lance frowned as his eyes drifted to the front of the bank. "Can you hold that thought for like 5 minutes?"

"Uh, sure?" Keith frowned at the sudden cut off.

Lance gave him a wide grin. "Perfect." He stood up, and threw Keith a wink over his shoulder. "See ya on the other side, Keith." He whispered.

Before Keith could do more then gawk, Lance strolled towards the woman.

"Sit down!" She ordered as she aimed her gun at him.

"Whoa, lady. I don't mean any harm." He sent her a sexy smile as he lifted his hands up in the air. "Unless you're into that kinda thing."

He then began horribly flirting with her.

Keith practically growled. That fucking asshole.

"Hey girl, are you an alien?" He wiggled his brows and delivered the line with a knee shattering grin. "Cause your ass is outta this world." He winked and shot finger guns at her.

The woman rolled her eyes, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. But a smile tugged at her lips as she locked eyes with Keith.

Keith narrowed his eyes at her. Who the fuck did this bitch think she was?

Her smile grew at the silent challenge and she looked back at Lance. "Well aren't you sweet. I'm a bit busy though, hun, so I don't have time to play with you right now."

"No?" Lance leaned in. "Looks like big guy over there has it handled," he gestured over to the other robber. "We could go in the back and..."

His voice dropped to something Keith couldn't hear.

But he wasn't stupid. He picked up on the undertones of the conversation. The very same that _their_ conversation had just had. Of course he'd been chatting up a fuck boi. Didn't mean he wasn't going to kill Lance for making him feel like an idiot, though. For making him fucking jealous of a _girl who was robbing a fucking bank_. Seriously. His life went through ups and downs but really?! Getting dropped for criminal?

Not that Keith was innocent by any means. But _Lance_ didn't know that.

Keith just wanted Lance between _his_ thighs, alright?

The girl bit her lip, a fake giggle falling from her lips. Her eyes darted over to her partner. Probably making sure he was still keeping lookout. Which he was. Waiting for their escape ride, probably. Amateurs. There should be no waiting for the getaway car. The getaway car should have been waiting for _them_. It amazed Keith how they weren't caught yet.

"You got five minutes to convince me." She licked her lips.

"Baby, I only need one." Lance told her confidently.

She grabbed his hand and lead him towards the back eagerly.

If Keith wasn't glaring death at Lance, he woulda missed the movement of his lips. Keith couldn't read the message but he seemed… remorseful? But Keith wasn't particularly skilled in reading emotions that didn't portray in the heat of the moment for his job.

Which reminded him of why _he was here_ …

He frowned deeply. The chick just disappeared, leaving her partner completely alone. That gave people an opportunity to go for help.

_Finally_ the other guy seemed to notice.

"Nyma. Time to go."

Keith rolled his eyes. _Never use names._ He thought.

"Ah sorry. She's a bit tied up at the moment. And not in a fun way." Lance sauntered out.

A gun sat comfortably in his hand. _Not_ Nyma's gun. Which meant it must be Lance's.

"Detective McClain," he turned serious as he raised the weapon and aimed expertly if not a bit lazily. "Gun on the ground and then hands up, if you would."

Keith's mouth dropped. _Detective? He's a cop?!_

"You fucking bastard!" The man spat harshly.

"Don't move." Lances tone turned cold, his focus sharpening in an instant. "I don't want anyone to get hurt. Yourself included. So slowly put the gun down."

The robber did as told.

"Good. Now kick it this way."

The man followed the instructions again.

"Perfect. Keith-"

He jumped at being called upon.

"Be a pal and pick that up for me and bring it here." Lance lips quirked lightly but he smartly kept his eyes on the robber.

Keith hesitated for a moment. He hadn't wanted to get involved - had a policy of staying out of these things. Just a silent observer. But he'd be suspicious if he didn't want to help. So he carefully grabbed the gun. He held it out in front of him delicately, pretending like he didn't know how to use one.

Lance flashed him a bright smile as he took it from him. His blue gaze then immediately focused back in the blond man. "On your knees. Hands behind your back."

The man did so.

Smoothly Lance pushed the man to the ground, cranking his arms up harshly to his shoulder blades. He holistered his gun and pulled out his phone and spoke into it.

"Clear."

Police filled the bank.

Keith watched the spectacle with rapt attention. He'd been on his fair share of robberies ranging widely from successful to downright horrendous outcomes. This one though. Well Keith had never seen one so smoothly prevented.

He hated to admit that the way Lance directed the new officers and hostages alike fascinated him. A man in control turned him on something fierce - and not a thing he often found. As if the man wasn't hot enough on his own he just had to throw in that authority thing.

Fuck Lance, seriously.

A cop approached him. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Keith scowled, immediately on defense as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What's to ask? Two losers showed up and tried to rob the place."

"Just trying to build a report sir. I understand this was a stressful situation and you want to be getting on your way."

" _You're_ stressing me out more than those idiots."

The man frowned. "Sir would you-" a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Lance.

"I got this one Kinkade. Then I'm heading out." He smiled. He said it in a kind tone but also in a way that said the other man didn't have a choice.

Again. Hot. And again _fuck Lance_.

"Yes sir." He nodded swiftly and left. Yet another sign that Lance had to be a well respected authority within the precinct.

Why hadn't Keith heard of him before? He'd have to ask Shiro about him. Later. Much later.

They stood there in an awkward silence for a minute. Keith refusing to thank him for getting that cop to leave. Or for 'saving him'. He was never in any danger. A thank you wasn't necessary in his eyes. And he was also kind of salty about this whole situation in general. So no. No he would _not_ be apologizing for saying thank you or any of that common courtesy bullshit.

Lance shifted from foot to foot. "Sooo-"

"You were a cop the whole time?" Keith cut him off with a scowl. His patience was never easy to find and it escaped him now especially.

"I mean I didn't just magically become one because I disappeared to the back. I don't think Nyma has that kinda pull."

Keith frowned at the mention of the blonde woman.

"Ah don't be jealous, babe." He chuckled awkwardly.

"Don't call me babe." He _liked_ the way that rolled off his lips. But he wasn't going to admit it. Not with the way Lance had been calling Nyma baby. The terms were too similar for his taste.

"She didn't mean a thing, _corazon_." Lance tried again.

Keith's heat lurched at the stupid pet name. He'd picked up enough Spanish from his time in Mexico to recognize the term of endearment. He couldn't find it in him to tell Lance off on that one. Keith's cheeks heated up without his permission.

Lance grinned at not being rempermined. "I really had no interest in her. Just needed to make an opening, ya know?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm serious!"

"And I suppose flirting with me was just to, what?" Keith couldn't keep the irritation out of his tone. But he fought the hurt. "Buy you some time to get that opening? Build up the act?"

"Not really." Lance frowned. "I, uh, have trouble keeping my thoughts to myself sometimes and um… I was rewatching Supernatural last night and I really just wanted to go to the bank today like a normal person but then this happened," he gestured widely around the room, "and I saw you and you made me think of that episode and I couldn't keep it to myself and…" he flushed. "I'm gunna shut up now."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd I make you think of the show?"

Lance swallowed as he timidly admitted, "your hair made me think of Sam…"

Keith stared at him for a few seconds and busted out laughing.

"Don't laugh!" Lance whined, his cheeks red. "Sam is hot!"

He hummed in agreement. "Yeah he is, but Dean is more my type."

Lance deflated obviously taking it the wrong way. "Oh."

"It's more that won't take shit from anyone attitude." Keith found himself explaining. "And I gotta say-" he took a step closer, a mere foot separating their bodies, "-you with a gun talking down Rolo was the hottest thing I've seen in a long time."

"Yeah?" Lance perked up and took a step closer.

"Yeah." Keith smirked, a hand resting on Lance's chest. The blue eyes darkened and Keith's smirk grew. "So I'm curious as to what you were going to do with what's her face that got her to agree to go into that back room?"

Lance survived his gaze. "I could just show you?"

Keith grinned wolfishly. "Your place or mine?" He gravitated closer to Lance, barely an inch between them.

"McClain!" A voice snapped him out of his daze.

Lance scowled over at the beautiful white haired woman by the door. "Uh give me a minute. Five max." He told Keith with an apologetic smile.

"Sure." Keith replied without much thought.

He didn't have anything else to do today. He could wait a few minutes before getting fucked by the hottest man he'd seen in years. He just sat through the weirdest bank heist ever. Ending the day by getting drilled by a hot cop sounded like a much needed pick up.

After all, Rolo and Nyma had really fucked up.

Which reminded him…

Keith pulled out his phone while he waited on Lance. He shot out a quick message.

**Bank was a bust.**

He slipped his phone back into his pocket as Lance approached with a large grin. Keith's phone buzzed with a response. He ignored it.

"Don't suppose you wanna grab something to eat?" Lance suggested as he shifted from one foot to the other.

Keith quirked a brow. Generally speaking the men that took him home wanted nothing more then sex. Someone offering to take him out first (or after) just didn't happen. But Lance wasn't his typical hookup in any way whatsoever. The way they met, his personality, his looks. Nothing about Lance was normal for him. Which was actually a sign that Keith should be running for the hills.

One specific detail especially.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Didn't mean Keith could resist the temptation, though.

Lance flushed. "Kinda?" He shrugged and shifted his weight to the balls of his feet and back to his heels. "I mean I was planning on getting food after this and haven't eaten since breakfast so if you want me to contribute anything past hitting a mattress and passing out, I need food."

"Yeah, ok." Keith turned towards the exit to hide a smile. "Can't have you passing out on me before the good part." He glanced over his shoulder to find Lance with red cheeks and a pleased smile.

He followed quickly behind him. "I'll have you know _any_ time spent with me is good."

"Can't wait to test that claim."

Lance step faltered at his words but he quickly recovered. Keith wouldn't have noticed the slip up if he hadn't been studying him so intently.

The guy was too adorable for his own good.

Keith was going to eat him up.


	2. Mixing Business with Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Last chance to run.” Lance warned him as he lowered his face meaningfully._
> 
> _“Never.” Keith raised to meet him._
> 
> _Lance’s thumb moved to press against his lips to stop them from meeting. “You’re used to being the bad boy, aren’t ya?” He breathed across his skin._
> 
> _Hot hot hot, ran through Keith’s mind. He responded by dropping his mouth open and taking Lance’s thumb in. He swirled his tongue around it and began sucking._
> 
> _Lance’s other hand came up to tug his hair back harshly. Keith groaned. The little bit of pain going straight to his dick. They weren’t doing anything and he already felt himself getting hard embarrassingly quickly._
> 
> _Those baby blues studied his reaction intently. A spark of mischief lighting up his eyes. “Playing the bad boy, would be more accurate, actually.” He licked his lips._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, I have no idea what I'm doing... ha 
> 
> Enjoy

Keith laughed at one of Lance's absurdly stupid stories.

Again.

So, not only was Lance hot - he was funny too. A dangerous combination for Keith's libido. He was a sucker for a man that could make him laugh. And most men he pursued, couldn't. Yet another way Lance was challenging Keith's typical type.

Lance stopped mid sentence and scowled as his phone lit up on the table.

"Go ahead." Keith told him with a smile.

The tan man sighed as he pushed away from the table. "Be right back." He put his phone to his ear and answered, "McClain."

Keith started at his ass until he walked out the door. He then took out his own phone. A text from the number he messaged earlier, waiting for him.

**What happened?**

He scowled at the reminder and shot off a quick;

**Too traumatic to explain over text.**

Barely a second passed before the older man was calling. Keith checked that Lance was still outside on the phone. He answered and got right to the point.

"They we're idiots."

"Hello to you too, Keith." The man on the other end of the line hummed, amused by the lack of greeting. His tone then switched drastically. "I thought they'd be better." He admitted solemnly.

A hint of disappointment hidden in there if Keith wasn't mistaken. And Keith usually read his half brother, Shrio, pretty well in the five years they'd known each other.

"He was fine. She sucked." He kept his answers clipped.

"Her fault?"

"Majorly." Keith replied shortly as Lance walked in.

"How so?"

"I'm sitting with the man of the hour now." Keith smiled as Lance sat down, very aware of his impromptu date's occupation and what that meant for him and his brother. "Detective McClain."

The tan man immediately looked up and shot him a winning grin. Keith willingly returned it. They were finished eating. Just about to get to the good part. Keith had never been so eager for a hookup before.

There was a long pause on the other line.

"Keith… please tell me you aren't serious." Shiro guessed his intentions. "There's only one reason you're with him and I _know_ you aren't stupid enough to get involved with a cop."

"Maybe." Keith responded with false innocence.

"I don't care how hot he is. Don't. You. Dare." His brother warned him cooly.

Lance quirked a brow as Keith grinned wickedly. "Bye Shrio. Don't wait up."

"Keith wait-!"

He hung up.

"I know it's rude buuuut," Lance leaned forward across the table. "I gotta ask. Who was that?"

"Older brother." He admitted too easily.

"Awww!" Lance cooed with a shit eating grin. "Checking up on you? That's super sweet."

Keith snorted. "Not sure that's what I'd call it. More annoying than anything."

He laughed - an easy and pleasant sound that Keith was quickly growing fond of - as he leaned back in his chair. "Well I can understand that sentiment. I'm the youngest of five."

"Holy shit. That's a lot of kids." Keith blinked, surprised at both the number and the admission.

"Tell me about it." Lance rolled his eyes. "Getting together for the holidays is nothing but crazy! Especially since my oldest brothers have a few kids a piece. And my twin - Rachel is pregnant _with_ twins so that'll add to the chaos too."

"You're a twin?" Keith found himself leaning forward curiously. "That's pretty cool. You got that twin telepathy thing?"

"Nope. Thank _god_."

"So all your siblings have kids?" Keith couldn't help but ask. Something about Lance kept pulling him in. Asking questions he normally wouldn't care about.

"Na. Me and V- uh, Veronica, my middle sister - are both kid free and single. I know she says she isn't ready to get involved with anyone quite yet. But I know for a fact she's seeing someone and just not telling us."

"Oh?" Keith quirked a brow. "And how do you know that?"

Lance leaned in closer. "I'm a detective, _corazon_. And a pretty damn good one." He let his gaze roam shamelessly over Keith.

Keith loved it. The handful of times Lance showed his confidence in the past few hours only fed his fire. His look must have said as much as Lance's lips pulled up.

"My place is just around the block, if you're up for it?" The detective offered.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"So this is the place of the famous Detective McClain." Keith hummed as he took in the spacious apartment.

"Not famous." Lance mumbled under his breath. He removed his green jacket and hung it up on a nearby rack. "Just doing my job."

"Uh, huh… Bet you're in the paper tomorrow." Keith turned and eyed him up and down.

He looked even thinner without the jacket. He bent over to undo his brown boots and Keith studied the curve of his ass. Surprisingly shapely given his lithe frame. Probably all lean muscle. Keith shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out.

He licked his lips. Suppose he was about to find out one way or another what Lance hid underneath all those layers of clothing.

"You're staring."

"Huh?" Keith brought his gaze up. Not sure exactly when Lance had stood up in the first place. He'd been preoccupied.

"My ass." A smirk crossed those thin lips as the detective eyed him over his shoulder. "You were staring at my ass."

"It's a nice ass." He responded without missing a beat.

Lance made a choking sound that turned into a cough. "You can't- don't just _say_ that kind of stuff." He avoided eye contact as he faced him.

Keith quirked a brow as well as his lips. "Why not? Does it bother you?"

"Well… no."

"Then what's the problem."

"I'm just… I'm not used to it, okay?"

Keith scowled. How was he not use it? If Lance visited half the places Keith did, people would be lavashing him in lewd compliments until the sun rose. Though, he supposed Lance wouldn't be visiting the same places as him. They obviously ran in _very_ different circles.

"Well," Keith started, determined to let this boy know how desirable he was. "It's still a nice ass, even if the people you've been with have neglected to tell you."

Lance flushed again. But a fierce intensity struck his eyes. He pulled Keith flush against him suddenly. One hand wrapped around his waist and the other came up to cup the side of his neck. Lance's thumb brushed against his cheek.

"Last chance to run." Lance warned him as he lowered his face meaningfully.

"Never." Keith raised to meet him.

Lance's thumb moved to press against his lips to stop them from meeting. "You're used to being the bad boy, aren't ya?" He breathed across his skin.

_Hot hot hot,_ ran through Keith's mind. He responded by dropping his mouth open and taking Lance's thumb in. He swirled his tongue around it and began sucking.

Lance's other hand came up to tug his hair back harshly. Keith groaned. The little bit of pain going straight to his dick. They weren't doing anything and he already felt himself getting hard embarrassingly quickly.

Those baby blues studied his reaction intently. A spark of mischief lighting up his eyes. " _Playing_ the bad boy, would be more accurate, actually." He licked his lips.

Keith moaned, sucking more anxiously at his thumb.

He tugged again at his hair. Keith stopped. "So desperate, aren't you, _corazon_?" He teased.

He nodded, not even bothering to play coy. He hadn't let anyone handle him llike this before, but, fuck if it wasn't the hotest thing ever.

"Fuck, _cariño_ ," Lance groaned and released his grip allowing Keith to surge back forward on his thumb. "You want my dick that bad?"

He nodded again. Those spanish words were going to be the death of him. He half wondered if he could cum from just those alone. Half wanted to find out right now.

Another harsh yank had Keith week in the knees. "Use your words." Lance demanded huskily. "I like your voice. Want to hear how desperate you are."

Keith swallowed thickly. "Yes, Detective. I want you to fuck me." His voice was far whinier then he wanted it to be. But apparently he was past the point of shame already. Lance hit his buttons without even trying it seemed.

He hummed. "Ya know, I kind of like it when you call me Detective. There's something about the way you say it."

"Fuck, Lance." He cursed around his thumb.

"Bet you wish that was my dick, hmm?"

He groaned again. Dropping Lance's thumb, he dug his hands into the light blue button up, and pulled himself closer. His prize - Lance's lips - only a breath away when the hand on his cheek held him back.

Lance smirked haughtily down at him.

Keith _hated_ how much that turned him on. "Detective," he pleaded.

Lance's hand let him go. Keith wasted no time closing the gap. Their lips fighting for dominance. A fight Lance quickly won. A fight Keith, for the first time, was happy to lose. It didn't matter how much he yearned to give up control. Keith's life had him maininting it. Not allowing him to really give himself to someone.

Even now he shouldn't.

He didn't exactly _plan_ on seeing Lance again after this, so the way Keith saw it, this exchange could go one of two ways. He could lose himself to Lance. Let the man have him in a way he never let anyone. Or he could keep some semblance of control.

A sharp nip at his lip and Keith inhaled at the harshness. It fueled his rash decision.

"Lance. I-I need you to fuck me. Fuck me so hard and completly that I won't even remember my own name."

Lance paused. "Keith," He breathed quietly as he studied his face.

He half expected some slow kiss with that weird look swirling in those baby blues. What he got was a wicked grin.

"Considering how desperate you are, I don't think that will be too hard." He lowered himself to Keith's neck and begin sucking harshly. "You don't usually let people have control, right?" Lance mumbled against his skin.

He only moaned.

Lance nipped at his neck. "I expect you to speak when I ask you a question, _cariño_." He purred into his ear.

"Y-yes." Keith answered and was rewarded with a lick to the mark Lance sucked on his neck.

"Yes what?"

He swallowed. "I don't usually let people have control."

"But you want someone to _take it_ , don't you?"

He thinned his lips. How was Lance reading him so easily? Maybe sleeping with the detective was a bad idea after all.

A harsh slap to his ass jumped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes!" He practically shouted. "Fuck."

Lance pulled back instantly, worry etched across his features. "Sorry, was that too hard?"

"No." Keith told him instantly. The truth spilled out of him without a second thought. "Just can't believe you know what I want when you've only known me for like three hours."

"Oh, good!" Lance beamed brightly. The smile completely misplaced with the dominating image he had just painted. "I was a bit worried I went too far."

"I'll let you know if you do, trust me." Keith breathed, unable to decide which Lance he liked better in the moment. Bright, happy Lance. Or dark and demanding Lance. Both had their appeal.

"So that was good?" He pressed hopefully.

Fuck Lance for still somehow feeding his libdo with his adorableness. Keith didn't know what to do with it. So he turned it back to the sexy. Craving the feeling Lance had been giving him.

"Yes, Detective." Keith drew Lance back in. "Is this your first time?"

He snorted, "hardly."

"I mean…" Keith trailed off, glancing away feeling shy all of a sudden.

"Oh. No." He shook his head. "Had a few partners who liked it. One girl was waaaay into it. Actually couldn't even touch her without her wanting me to smack her ass and pull her hair. Like she wouldn't even let me cuddle her! I'm all for sex like 85 percent of the time but sometimes a guy just wants to cuddle, ya know?" He rambled cutely.

So Lance wasn't solely into men. Keith stored that information away. Wasn't really important in this context anyway.

"But uh," Lance flushed lightly as he seemed to realize how off track they were getting. "We can talk about all that jazz at a different time. Maybe even use some of it?"

"Why would we want to?" He ignored the implied ' _doing this again_ ' that was going on.

He shrugged. "Turns some people on."

His blue eyes studied Keith intently.

He hated how that gaze made him shiver in anticipation.

"Now Keith, _corazon_." Lance pulled him against him fully. "I need you to do something for me."

He barely stopped himself from saying 'anything.' instead a simple, "what?" passed through his lips.

Lance smirked and hauled him up over his shoulder. "Don't move too much."

Keith squeaked at being so easily manhandled. Most guys he dated were bigger, but Lance being able to so easily lift him caught him by surprise. He couldn't wait to see all the muscle his clothes had to be hiding. He let his hands wander over his back, pleased with the movement of strong muscles he found there.

Lance smacked his ass. "Hands to yourself, _cariño_."

"Yes, detective." Keith smiled to himself as he crossed his arms, keeping his hands off.

The detective carried him to a bedroom and tossed him down on the mattress. Keith bounced from the force, waiting for Lance to tell him what was next.

"Get undressed," Lance told him with hungry eyes as he gazed at Keith on his bed.

Keith sat up on the back of his knees. He tilted his head, wanting to see how experienced Lance actually was at this. "Don't you want to undress me, Detective?"

His eyes narrowed. "Undress. I won't ask you again." Not that he seemed to be asking in the first place.

"Or what?" He pressed.

Lance calmly sat himself on the bed. A hand reaching out to rest on Keith's thigh. He mildly traced patterns for a handful of seconds. He didn't look at Keith as he idly said, "I will tie you to this bed. Get you panting, moaning, desperate to cum and then leave you hard and wanting without a release. When you are finally calmed down. I will do it again. I will repeat that process until I feel you've earned my forgiveness. Only then will I grant you a release."

He finally lifted his eyes. They appeared cold except for the small glimmer of excitement within them. Like he half wanted Keith to put him to the test.

"No one has ever earned a release from me earlier than the third time," Lance warned. "I don't take kindly to disobedience."

Keith calmly took off his jacket, as smoothly as he could with his shaky fingers. As bad as he wanted to test Lance's claim, he just didn't have it in him right now to see if what the detective said was true. A part of him wondered if he really wanted Lance to be so harsh with him. Keith had never had anyone do that before. Hadn't given anyone this kind of control over him before.

And Lance hadn't even done anything more then tugged his hair and slapped his ass.

Keith almost laughed at his earlier thought of 'eating Lance up.' How wrong he had been.

He tossed his jacket aside, lifting his shirt up over his head.

"Stop." Lance commanded as Keith's arms were raised above him, his face covered by his shirt.

He did as told. Adrenaline pumping through his veins at what Lance might do next.

"Keep your arms up and do not drop them." The detective warned before a hand pressed at Keith's side.

A small sigh left his lips. Glad to have rough calloused hands against him as Lance's other hand gripped his other side. The hold used to push him down against the bed. His mouth wrapped a nipple the next instance.

Keith cried out in surprise. He quickly bit his lip to smother the voice.

"No holding back," Lance commanded as he placed a single hand on Keith's erection through his jeans. "And remember, arms stay up."

"Yes, Detective."

His hand moved up and down against him.

Keith moaned loudly. He arched his back as Lance twisted one nipple and sucked on the other. The overload of emotions quickly sending Keith into a zone he'd only been in a few times. He felt so good he didn't even notice that his release sneaking up on him.

But Lance did.

All at once the sensations stopped.

Keith whined. Fucking _whined_ at the sudden lack of touch when he'd been so close. It'd been too long since he'd felt that good. He didn't even care if he came embarrassingly fast in his jeans. He wanted that release. He wanted it _bad._

"Lance, please."

The mattress raised as Lance got off the bed. "We've barely started and you're already begging?" His voice a mixture of feigned disappointment and amusement. "We're going to have to work on that stamina of yours, _corazon_."

Keith's mouth and nose were suddenly free to the open air. He gulped for breath greedily. Not even realizing how much he needed it until now.

With his eyesight still hindered, Keith's other senses were working overdrive.

He heard the sound of rustling fabric. Of clothing hitting the floor. Next Keith's own zipper went down.

A thoughtful hum and then, "shirt off."

Keith yanked the simple red tee off the rest of the way. Glad to be rid of the thing. Lance over at the end of the bed. Eyes hungirly eating Keith's half naked form.

"Fuck, _cariño_ ," Lance mumbled under his breath. "What do you do for a living?"

Because Keith was admittedly pretty ripped for a 'civilian'. Which reminded him that Lance didn't know what Keith did. Not that he was going to tell him that the detective was sleeping with a member of one of the biggest crime groups in the city.

And not just a member. One of the leaders of the Blade of Marmora.

His half brother, Shiro, was the other. A gang his mother had originally started as more of a vigilante group then anything but quickly ran into issues. Like needing money. So the Blades of Marmora stole. They stole from bad gangs like the Glara, but they still stole and they did other things that weren't exactly legal in the eyes of the public.

Like robbing banks when they were strapped for cash.

Yeah, Keith was not letting Lance know that.

"Pants. Off." Lance slipped back into his persona. Apparently he had been talking more to himself than Keith.

Thankfully.

The gang leader wasn't exactly thinking as clear as he normally would. Lance building him up to the edge and then yanking him back had him all kinds of frustrated and Keith wasn't sure exactly what would leave his mouth in the situation.

Keith shimmed his black jeans off in record time at the unimpressed stare Lance shot him. He tossed them aside. He sat impatiently waiting for the next order.

"Everything off." Lance ordered quietly. The simple command echoed in the quiet room.

He bit his lip and nodded. He'd never really stripped for someone before. And while that wasn't _exactly_ what was happening, it pretty much felt like it. Keith slowly took off the rest of his clothes as Lance watched him hungirly.

It thrilled him.

Maybe he'd look into stripping part time after this.

"Look at you," Lance awed as he walked around the side of the bed. "So beautiful." He whispered as he picked up a piece of Keith's black hair and rubbed it in between his fingers.

Keith preened at the compliment. At the attention. The apperciarton.

He'd never had anyone stare at him with so much want.

The guys he slept with were generally of the quick and dirty variety. Bathroom hookups. Musty motels. Back seats of their old muscle car. Alcohol almost always coating their veins. No one ever took the time to admire him like Lance was.

"So pretty." Lance held his chin, gently leading Keith to look up at him. His grip tightened slightly. "But still a desperate slut, aren't you?"

Keith swallowed thickly, his dick jumping with excitement. Oh, okay. So… he liked that. Noted. "Yes, Detective."

Lance smirked, clearly liking the repeated use of the name. Or simply glad to find that Keith had no qualms with being called that. "Yes, to what?" He pressed, as if to get a clearer answer that Keith was okay with the word choice.

"I'm…" he licked his lips, loving the way Lance's eyes zoned in on the action. "I'm a desperate slut."

Lance hummed. His thumb traced Keith's bottom lip. "Such a pretty slut."

Keith swore he'd never been so hard.

Lance's smile grew, his hand moving to wrap around the back of Keith's neck. Fingers dug into his hair. "So you like being called a slut _and_ pretty? Well aren't you full of surprises?"

Keith didn't get the chance to respond as Lance pressed their lips together. Keith quickly tried to deepen it. His hunger for Lance only growing the more time they spent together. He was very near the brink of desperation, just like Lance said he would be.

His head craned backwards as Lance tugged his hair harshly.

The detective tsked him. "Now, now. Trying to take a simple kiss into something so much dirtier? Bad slut."

Keith tried to keep his breathing even.

But it was hard when Lance suddenly put his free hand on Keith's dick and squeezed.

"Bad sluts don't get a release, _corazon_."

A sob wrestled to get past Keith's defenses. He reeled it back as best he could. A part of it still broke through and Lance smirked.

"Sluts get used."

Keith's brows furrowed in confusion. What did Lance mean? Was he not going to let Keith come at all?

"On your knees on the floor." Lance told him as he released his hair.

Keith did so and waited for further instructions.

"Make me groan and say something - anything." Lance smirked at him as he added, "There's a special treat for you if you can get me so caught up I let lose some spanish. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Detective." Keith licked his lips.

Lance's smirk widened as he sat down where Keith had been on the bed. "Get to work then." He waved down at his clothed crotch.

Keith, in normal hookups, may have been put off by how he was completely naked while Lance was very much fully clothed. But it only served to make the situation even hotter. He slowly pulled down the zipper for Lance's jeans. He tugged at the top, hoping Lance would lift his hips.

He didn't. He merely looked at Keith flatly as if to say, 'I'm not helping you.'

Keith wasn't deterred in the slightest. He shimmed the jeans and black boxers off Lance's slim hips just enough to free the detective's cock. It sprang up, looking hard and aching. Keith wasted no time wrapping his lips around it eagerly.

He was pleased at the sharp inhale from Lance above him. Thinking this would be easier than he thought.

Lance's lips remained firmly shut after that.

Keith worked at him diligently, sliding up and down. Hand pumping up and down on what Keith couldn't fit in his mouth.

And there was quite a bit he couldn't fit in his mouth.

Keith moaned around Lance as he thought of this dick inside him. Too long for his mouth. So thick. So heavy on his tongue.

Lance fingered Keith's hair. His hands pulled Keith closer, put let Keith pull back when needed. That gave him an idea.

Keith pulled off with a wet pop. He lifted his gaze to Lance's hazy eyes. The man may have been able to keep his composure but his eyes didn't lie. He looked fucked out. Just on the brink of breaking and fucking Keith like he wanted. He held back a smirk.

Keith's suggestion should do the trick.

"Fuck my mouth." Keith told him.

Lance's brows furrowed as he processed the request. He opened his mouth but Keith continued.

"Just do it. I know you won't be able to help yourself from calling out my name." He relayed confidently. He hadn't pulled out all his tricks just yet. Plus the thought of Lance calling out his name so hungirly was something he needed right now.

He watched the tan adam's apple bob as Lance nooded. His fingers held tighter to Keith's hair.

Keith opened his mouth.

"Probably should have asked this sooner, but, uh, colors?" Lance mumbled quietly, eyes fixated on Keith's open mouth.

He'd never really had to use colors before, being that all his encounters were brief and he'd never actually gotten to this kind of relationship with anyone. But he understood the concept.

"Green." Keith huffed, irritated at being interrupted. "Please, Detective." He opened his mouth wider, yearning for Lance's cock.

"Such a needy slut." Lance slipped right back into it easily. Just as easily sliding himself into Keith's awaiting mouth. "That doesn't count, by the way."

He rolled his eyes, but nodded as much as he could with Lance in his mouth to let him know he understood. He brought his hands up to grip Lance's thighs. Why didn't he make him take his pants off yet? He wanted to touch that tan skin. He bet Lance was smooth. He let his hands roam, feeling the muscles clench beneath him.

Fuck, he bet Lance would look amazing underneath him. All blissed out as Keith fucked himself on his dick.

He moaned at the image. Moving his mouth up and down hurriedly along Lance. Torn between the experience of the cock in his mouth and the anticipation of bouncing up and down on it. He lost track of time eagerly sucking and licking before he realized -

Lance wasn't doing a damn thing.

Keith opened his eyes.

Blue stared down at him, lip curled in obvious amusement. "Enjoying yourself there?"

He narrowed his eyes. He bopped down and then lightly scraped his teeth up his shaft, relishing in the way Lance shuddered and dropped his head back. But his eyes didn't leave Keith.

He moved back down, taking in as much of Lance as he was able. He paused, pulled back a bit, and then pushed down just a little further.

"F-fuck," Lance inhaled sharply.

Keith mentally praised himself at the small victory. But he wasn't stop there. He was going for the gold. Lance challenged him to get him to speak spanish and fuck. Keith wanted to hear the detective lose himself.

He pulled off completely, staring Lance in the eye as he lavished his dick in long strokes. He then switched to small licks. Alternating between the two, he could see the frustration building in his partner.

One more long lick. Then Keith wrapped his lips around him and plunged back down. Hard.

"Fuck!" Lance cursed loudly.

Keith leaned back and then urged himself forward again. Trying to coax his throat into opening more to accommodate Lance. He moaned around the thickness. It'd been too long since he had a dick like this.

"Fuck. Fucking-" The detective continued another string of curses ending with, " _mierda_."

He pulled off and grinned. Resting his head on Lance's thigh, taking his dick in his hand and tracing it along his lips, Keiht muttered, "Looks like I win, Detective." He wrapped his lips around Lance again, sucking for a few seconds before pulling away to say, "what's my prize?"

Lance tightened his grip and pressed his cock back into Keith's mouth. Keith stared at him, surprised by the sudden ferocity.

"You get to be fucked in the mouth by my cock." Lance growled. "That's your prize. And I won't be holding back." He warned.

Then he pressed deeper into his mouth.

Keith moaned at the thickness. At not controlling the pace as Lance pushed in and out.

"Fuck, _cariño,_ " Lance groaned loudly. "You're so fucking perfect. Such a good slut. So _bello_."

He tightened his grip on Lance's thigh. The spanish turning him on even more. Fuck. Maybe Keith _would_ just come from Lance's voice. From that and his dick in his mouth.

Lance's breathing grew harsh. He grunted more often. Keith did what he could to accommodate him. He wanted Lance to come. Wanted it so fucking bad.

" _Mierda!_ " He shouted and pulled out quickly.

Keith opened his mouth eagerly. Lance pumped himself out all over Keith's face. A satisfied groan left the detective's lips and Keith found himself mirroring the sound.

God he'd never been so fucking satisfied to have someone's cum all over his face.

Lance gathered his own cum on his thumb. He rubbed it against Keith's bottom lip. "So fucking pretty, aren't you? With cum all over your face. Leaving your mouth open for it even. Suck." He stuck his finger in Keith's mouth and sucked it as commanded.

He pulled his thumb out and used it to gather some away from Keith's eyes. Again he stuck it in Keith's mouth and fuck it was so god damn _hot_. The way those blue eyes watched him so earnestly. Making sure Keith was good and yet demanding he do what was asked of him.

_Fuck_.

Lance rubbed Keith's throat gently as he leaned down and whispered, "color," into his ear.

"Green." Keith groaned, running a hand down his face as Lance pulled back, lust starting to fill his eyes once more. "So fucking green." He told him as he continued Lance's work and wiped a finger across the cum still left on his face and sucking it off.

"On the bed." Lance ordered. "On your back."

Keith scrambled to follow orders. Eager for a reward. For some kind of touch. Anything would do with how hard he was. Fuck he needed Lance.

A single finger against his head and Keith inhaled sharply in surprise.

"Oh _corazon_ ," Lance said in an odd mixture of taunting and amazement. "You're basically _weeping_ for me." He ran his finger over the slit.

Keith gasped. He was sensitive. So fucking sensitve.

He dropped his head back, wondering how he was going to keep it together long enough to get what he really wanted. Lance's dick in his ass.

"Serious question, quick," Lance invaded his view and - and when did he lose his shirt? "How many times can you come in a row?"

Keith's mouth dried. "... What?"

"How many times can you come in a row?" Lance asked again as he shook his pants off, now only in his boxers. A damp spot on them. "Or in an hour. I can do two for sure. Three if we _really_ get into it." He winked and then moved to straddle Keith's chest. "And I really think we're going to get into it."

Keith swallowed thickly. At both the line of questing and having Lance's dick so close to his face again. He… He wanted to get Keith off more then once? Where did this guy even come from?

"I, uh… most I've done on my own has been three…" He glanced away, embarrassed. The tan skin of toned thighs invaded his view. Completely surrounded by Lance.

"Nice." Lance hummed. "Pretty damn impressive. How about with a partner?"

Keith nibbled his lips. "Uh, just, um, once."

"What?"

He flushed and squeezed his eyes shut. "Just once."

Silence.

"Hey," Lance placed a hand on his cheek. "Nothing to be embarrassed about." He tried coaxing Keith's eyes open. "Just wanted to get a read is all. So I'd know if you could withstand coming before I fuck you."

Keith felt his whole body light up.

Lance chuckled. "Man. For all your big talk, I didn't think you'd be so…"

He popped his eyes open to see the man contemplative above him. "So what?" Keith narrowed his gaze.

"Shy." Lance smiled down at him.

He shimmied himself down Keith's body, lifting his hips so he could sit directly on his dick. Keith inhaled deeply. Lance smirked. He leaned in and kissed him slowly. Like he was trying to kiss away whatever insecurity's Keith had.

And it worked.

The kiss quickly grew more heated. Keith's fingers tugging at Lance's boxers. Lance's hands back up in his hair. Keith pulled away to moan. Lance continued kissing and sucking at his neck. When he deemed it enough time, he dived right back into capture Keith's lips.

Keith's hips stuttered up against Lance. His erection barely finding relief at the friction.

Lance hummed as he pulled away."So you're good for more than one? I have some ideas I wanna do before I _fuck you so hard and completly that you forget your own name_." Lance smirked at him.

"Do whatever you want." Keith breathed.

Because looking at that smirk made him breathless. And that makeout session had made him breathless. When was the last time he spent so long just kissing someone?

"Perfect." Lance pecked his cheek.

He then wrapped his lips around one of Keith's nipples in the next breath.

Keith gasped at the unexpected assault. His fingers digging into Lance's shoulders. "Oh."

A small breath of a chuckle danced across his skin as Lance paused only long enough to smile up at him. And then he went for the other. His tongue flattened and curled and swirled. Keith squirmed unsure of what else to do.

Lance trailed his lips further south. "A good slut deserves a reward for taking my cock so well." He explained, a hand brushing against Keith's throat.

He dragged his hand down Keith's front slowly, stopping just below his belly button. He sat up. His other hand grasping Keith's hip. There he traced lazy circles with his thumb.

"Such a pretty slut. So _bello_." Lance purred, a smirk crossing his lips as Keith's dick jumped. "Ah, you like the spanish, don't you, _mujerzuela_."

Keith bit his lip and nodded.

"Words, _cariño_." Lance urged as he moved his hand to trace around his dick.

"Fuck yes." Rushed out of Keith's lips. So eager to have Lance touch his cock. "So fucking much. It's so hot. I-I I don't think I've ever been so turned on my someone's inability to shut the fuck up."

Lance belted out a laugh. "Sorry, sorry. I," another chuckle," I didn't mean to do that. You just, caught me off guard with that."

"Doesn't bother me. Your laugh is hot too." Keith mumbled as he glanced to the side out of the lone window in the room.

It was… later than he thought. The sun nowhere to be seen. Where did the time go?

"Fuck!" He cursed loudly as Lance's mouth suddenly engulfed him. "H-holy fu-fuck!" Lance's tongue moved expertly over him.

The detective didn't let up. He kept bopping. One hand cradling Keith's balls and the other laying across his hips, pinning him to the bed. No matter how much Keith tried bucking up into that glorious mouth, Lance kept him still.

"Oh god." He choked. "Detective, I-I'm gunna-!"

He released into Lance's mouth, back barely able to arch as the detective kept him pinned.

Keith threw an arm over his face. An embarrassed flush coating him again. He came so fast. And he was so fucking _loud_. Keith wasn't generally one to make much noise. It was all Lance's fault. The detective never shut up so Keith probably felt like had to be vocal too.

"You're thinking too much." Lance told him.

He moved his arm up to see the detective's face hovering over his own. As soon as he did so, Lance swept in for a kiss. He pressed his tongue into Keith's mouth, brushing against his own tongue. Keith could taste himself on Lance's lips. On his tongue.

Keith moaned and he felt Lance's lips curled into a smile.

"Better."

"Shut up," Keith mumbled against his lips. How the fuck were they this soft?

"Tsk, tsk," Lance frowned deeply at him. "Bad _mujerzuela_. I'm going to have to punish you for back talking." An excited gleam lit up those blue eyes. He sat back on his legs. "On your stomach."

He stared blankly at him. Was he really going to try to -

"Now." Lance's eyes narrowed and his voice dropped slowly. "I told you what happens if you disobey."

He rolled onto his stomach. Away from Lance.

A harsh slap came across his ass.

"Color." Lance asked quietly.

"G-Green."

Another slap. Opposite cheek. Keith whimpered, torn between the pleasure and pain of the action.

"These are for discipline." Lance explained lowly. "You will not make any noise while I dole out your punishment. Do you understand me, _mujerzuela_? Only nod or shake your head."

He nodded.

"Just a few more each cheek. That should be plenty for your first offense." Lance's hands rubbed over his backside soothingly.

_SMACK_.

Keith chewed on the inside of his cheek. How was he getting so turned on already? Had it always been this easy and Keith's past lovers just never tried? Or was this solely Lance's doing.

_SMACK. SMACK. SMACK._

He clenched his cheeks together, dreading and anticipating more. The detective rolled him over instead.

"Oh," Lance quirked a brow at Keith standing strong and proud again. "Spanking got you going huh? You really are so fucking desperate. Aren't you _mujerzuela_? So pretty. So desperate. Are you my desperate little slut?"

Keith whimpered.

"Answer."

"Yes." Keith's breath rushed out. "Yes. I'm your desperate little slut."

Lance hummed his approval. "Good boy. I didn't even have to tell you what to say." He reached over Keith's body to the dresser next to them. He pulled out a bag and a bottle. "Such a good _mujerzuela_. Think I'll reward you."

"Yes, yes." Keith pleaded excitedly. "Please, Detective."

He groaned. "Fuck. Should we open you up, _corazon_?"

"Yes, Detective."

"That sounds so good coming from your lips." Lance praised. He pulled out a small toy and lubed it up.

He pulled one of Keith's cheeks back and Keith flushed at the attention. He buried his face in his arms as Lance slowly pushed in the small object. He let it sit there for a handful of seconds.

And then he turned it on.

Keith jumped. A moan leaving him a moment later. He turned his head to the side to spit out, "Fuck."

"You like that, huh?" Lance hummed as he brushed the hair out of Keith's eyes.

"Yes," Keith closed his eyes, savoring the sensation.

A calloused hand wrapped around his dick and Keith arched his back in response, a low groan falling from his lips. Lance pumped him slowly, increasing the vibration at varying intervals. Before Keith knew it, the vibration stopped.

He didn't even have the time to whine before a bigger toy was being slid into him. Keith held his breath at the sudden girth - something much closer to Lance's size. He let out a shaky sigh as the detective slowly pushed it in all the way.

"Easy." Lance instructed. "Color?"

"Green." He responded immediately. "Just - can you hurry up?"

A brow quirked at him. "I'm into rough foreplay dude, but I don't wanna like, hurt you."

"What's the point of the fucking colors if you aren't going to be - fuck!" He yelped as Lance pulled the toy out and slammed it back in.

"What did I tell you about talking back, _mujerzuela_?" Lance snarled. He slapped Keith's ass harshly, causing the criminal to cry out in a mixture of surprise and pain.

"Sorry, Detective." He whimpered.

He slapped the other cheek. Keith sucked in a breath, trying to ignore how much he liked that. Not wanting _Lance_ to know how much he liked that. Though given the earlier treatment, he was sure the detective knew anyways.

"I-I I'll be good!" Keith swore. "Please, Detective!"

Lance remained silent. He then began pumping the toy in and out of him relentlessly. He kept going until Keith was a moaning mess and then he pulled it out just as quickly.

Keith cried from the loss, searching for the high that had been so close. He shook his ass, hoping it was just out of reach.

"Roll over." Lance demanded lowly.

"No." Keith whined, pressing his ass up in the air. "Take me like this, Detective."

Lance smacked him hard across the ass. "I'll decide how you get fucked, _mujerzuela_. Or you don't get fucked at all."

"No!" Keith shouted and rolled over onto his back quickly. "Please, Detective. I-I need you to fuck me!"

"Don't know if I want to anymore." He responded coyly. Like Keith couldn't see how hard and twitching Lance was when he looked up at him.

It still scared him that Lance would follow through though. "Detective, please," he pleaded. "I need you. Detective, detective, _Lance!_ "

Lance snapped his hips forward.

Keith choked on his tongue at the unexpected movement.

"Fuck, _corazon_." Lance moaned, not moving as he let Keith get accustomed to the size. "You saying my name like that. All desperate and needy. _Mierda_."

He pressed himself forward more.

Keith moaned loudly as he realized that the detective had more to give. "Fuck, Lance!"

"Ugh." He pressed forward another inch. "So fucking tight. Aren't you my little slut?"

He nodded, caught in the feeling of Lance finally inside him and the blissed out look on the detective's face. Keith did that. Made the smooth detective appear so fucked out. God, he could get used to a view like this.

Lance pulled out and pressed forward slowly. "Gunna fuck you so hard." He promised heavily.

He retreated for a few moments and snapped his hips back forward, causing Keith to gasp.

"Make you forget your damn name. Make sure you remember the detective who tore your ass up. Make sure you're _begging_ me to do it."

"God, yes! Yes, please detective!" Keith cried out as Lance picked up his pace.

He clawed desperately at Lance's back, trying to find something to hold on to. He quickly gave up and dug his hands into the sheets below him.

"You still have some of my cum on your face." Lance pointed out even as he kept fucking Keith relentlessly. "Should I take you from behind? Like the dirty slut you are?"

Keith could only nod. His mind reeled with how fucking _good_ this felt. But god did he want Lance behind him. To press him down into the mattress. To use him like the dirty slut he kept calling him.

Lance flipped him over, pressing back into him before Keith could fully miss his cock. The grip Lance had on his hips would probably bruise. But he liked it. Wanted it. Fucking _needed it_.

"Yes, detective. Fuck, Lance." Keith bent down, his ass in the air. "I'm your… _mujerzuela_. Fuck me like it."

He prayed he pronounced that right. Form how Lance kept using it he thought he had the meaning right.

" _Mierda._ Fuck Keith." He slammed into him especially hard. "You like being mine? My _mujerzuela_?"

"Yes." Keith moaned.

Lance pulled back and hit his prostate.

"Yes!" Keith screamed. Lance pressed forward, hand pressing his head down into the mattress. Keith loved it. "Fuck yes, yes! Yours. I'm yours, detective. Fuck!" He screamed, words jumbled together.

Lance began stroking him in time with his thrusts. Each one hitting his prostate perfectly. Tears streamed down Keith's face at the sensation.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, LANCE!" he shouted as he came all over the bed.

Lance pumped him a few times and then released him. Hands grasping Keith's hips as he pummeled into him, continuing hitting his prostate and causing Keith to scream again. Lance released inside him a second later.

"FUCK!" He held Keith steady as he filled up his ass.

A minute later, he slowly pulled out and Keith collapsed against the bed. Right into his own mess. He couldn't even bother to care right now. He may have just come twice in a row. Three times total. That… that never happened before. And he was fucking exhausted.

Lance collapsed down beside him. They stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Holy shit." The both said at the same time.

The detective laughed lightly. A hand pushing back his sweaty brown hair as Keith watched him in awe. No way Lance was that good all the time. Or was he right, and Keith's partners were really all just that shitty?

Lance sighed contently, eyes sliding shut. Keith found himself doing the same.

"Alright," Lance's voice woke him up.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping but Lance was standing next to him, a pair of loose sweatpants on. The detective hooked his arms under Keith's legs and shoulders. He lifted him up with the same ease as before.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked tiredly, his head slumping against Lance's chest.

"It's called aftercare dude."

He frowned and looked up as Lance kept his eyes ahead walking out of the room. "Why?"

"Why?" He stared down at Keith. Those baby blues were still slightly hazy and fuck if Keith didn't want to jump him again. Probably would if he had the energy for it. "Because. That was some pretty intense stuff, ya know? Got get you all cleaned up and make you feel all fuzzy and shit."

"You don't-"

"I want to." Lance cut him off firmly.

Keith sighed, letting himself go lax against Lance again. "Fine."

They entered a surprisingly spacious bathroom with a shower and large soaking tub. One big enough to fit probably three people if not four. Lance set him down on the counter by the sink and walked over to the tub.

"How do you have a bathtub this big?"

"Huh?" Lance looked up from running water. "Oh, it's uh… well I like baths and a huge tub was literally the only thing I absolutely had to have while apartment hunting a few months ago."

Keith chuckled. "You're adorable."

Lance flushed and glanced away. After all that in the bedroom he was right back to being shy? Well Keith supposed he was feeling more like himself too.

"Fucking percious." He mumbled under his breath.

Lance's eyebrows shot up and now Keith flushed and looked away.

Okay. Maybe not.

Why did he say that? Was it because Lance had fucked him so thoroughly that he couldn't think straight? His brain to mouth filter gone? Well he better keep all of his actual life out of the matter or he'd really be fucked.

Ha.

"Alright. Let's go ahead and clean you and then I'll set you in the tub, alright?"

Keith scowled but nodded his consent. No one had ever taken the time to make sure he was good after a hookup - let alone take care of him to this extent.

Lance had lifted Keith up and they sat together on a low wall in between the shower and tub. He maneuvered Keith to lay on his stomach over Lance's knees. A weird position that had heat rushing to Keith's face as Lance gently cleaned his ass out with a warm cloth. When done with that job, Lance patted each cheek and Keith moved off without a word.

Lance turned off the water and helped Keith get in. Even as the criminal insisted he didn't need it - he was thankful for it. His legs were like jello. His ass already starting to hurt.

The detective made to leave and Keith's hand shot out, water flying onto the floor with the hurried motion. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to let you have some time to yourself for a bit while I change the sheets." He answered as he lowered himself back down to the side of the tub. Down to Keith's level. "That okay?"

"Are you going to get in?"

Lance pondered his question before softly asking, "Do you want me to?"

"Yes." Keith answered without hesitation. "Hurry up or I may drown in your tub." He teased with a small smile. "Then you really would be in the news Detective McClain. Having a prositue die in your apartment after sex doesn't look good on any kind of record. Especially a cop's."

He snorted. "You aren't a prostitute."

He quirked a brow and smirked, leaning closer to Lance over the side of the tub. "How can you be so sure, Detective?" He purred.

"Because," Lance licked his lips, "I've dealt with prostitutes before. You aren't."

"Careful, McClain," Keith ran his fingers over Lance's arm, leaving a trail of water as he went, "I may get jealous over here if you keep talking about your previous conquests."

He snorted again, a small laugh following. "Please. I'm a cop remember? I've arrested a few in my time and got information from them by _being charasmatic_ not paying for sex. I don't have to pay for that." He winked.

"I believe that," Keith hummed, yearinging to capture Lance's lips. He hadn't really thought much about Lance's pull, but he supposed that charasamatic was a good word to start describing him.

"You think I'm charismatic?"

"I think you're a lot of things." Keith glanced away shyly. Fuck why was he saying all this stuff? Why wouldn't his lips _stop moving_?

Lance smirked triumphantly. "Careful with those compliments, Keith. They may start going to my head."

"That wouldn't be so bad." He pointedly glanced down Lance's body. He could move this back to shameless flirting. Away from real talk.

"Keith," Lance whined as he leaned closer. "I'm trying to behave right now."

"Why?" He asked honestly.

"Because, you're tired, I'm tired." Lance sighed. "I still have to get those sheets in the wash and put on new ones and all I wanna do is crawl in there with you and kiss you…" He finished, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

Fuck he was too precious for his own good.

Keith closed the gap between them with a chaste kiss. "So hurry the fuck up and do that shit so you can get in here." He mumbled against Lance's lips.

"Roger that." Lance pressed their lips together once more and sprang up, leaving the room without another word.

Keith sighed as he settled more fully into the tub.

He should leave. Keith _knew_ he should.

But there was something about Lance that made it impossible to go.

The fact that the thought only ever crossed his mind when Lance wasn't around was troubling in itself. Keith never lost himself like that. Never forgot who he was when he was with someone. But Lance… he was making it so easy to forget about life outside of this apartment. Of who he had to be when he left.

And that was after only one night.

Keith inhaled and dropped his head below the water. The heat washed over him and he held his breath for as long as he could before resurfacing. He pushed his hair back out of his face and rested back.

"What the fuck am I doing?" He mumbled quietly to the empty room.

He needed to leave. Keith _knew_ he needed to.

But…

Lance walked back in the room, only in a pair of loose black boxers. His smile shone down on Keith as he quirked a provocative eyebrow and asked, "Where do you want me?"

"Behind me, duh." Keith smirked at him.

"Ah, so same as before." Lance wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he hooked his fingers and pulled his boxers down.

Keith chuckled lightly and schooched himself farther forward in the bath. He pointedly kept his gaze away from Lance's body. If he couldn't say no to a bath with the man, he'd be doomed if Lance did want to attempt something more.

Considering how badly Keith knew he needed to leave - telling Lance to bathe with him was a bad choice.

'Bad call' could sum up his day really.

But as Lance sighed contently once he sat in the bath, Keith couldn't find it in himself to care. Though the fact that he didn't care fucking terrrified him - he wanted to stay in the moment. Enjoy Lance's company while he could.

He sighed as he leaned back against Lance, letting his eyes slide shut. The whole thing was so… _intimate_. So domestic. Keith had never done anything like this with anyone before. Let himself be controlled, the aftercare, fucking bathing together. None of it. Somehow Keith had a more intimate one night stand then he's ever had a relationship.

And he couldn't really find any fucks to give about all the ways that was wrong and he shouldn't be letting this happen.

The last thing he recalled was Lance's arms tentatively wrapping around him before he fell asleep.

* * *

Keith woke up feeling far more rested than usual.

Sun littered in through a nearby window. Odd, since he usually kept the curtains firmly shut. He shifted over to look and his eyes widened as he caught sight of tan skin glowing in the sunlight.

This wasn't his room. This… this was Lance's room.

Oh god. Why was he still here?

Shit, shit, _shit_! He cursed as he tried to move out of the bed. He noticed a soft baby blue tee covering his body and a pair of clean boxers. Keith groaned at how soft and comforting the material and the smell of it was.

Lance's smell.

Lance's clothes.

Lance's fucking apartment.

Keith grabbed his pants off the floor and yanked them on as he stumbled around the room trying to find the rest of his clothes as quietly as he could. Eventually he said fuck it. He left behind his socks and his own shirt. Lance's would do for now and if he was honest he wanted the reminder.

Because he wouldn't be seeing Lance again after this.

He hadn't planned on spending the night - wasn't even sure how he got to the bed after the bath. Didn't even really remember falling asleep in the bath. But Keith _had_ resolved for this to be done. Once he left the room. That was it.

He'd never see Lance again.

One last longing look. Lance's back was to him and bare. Keith barely made out the few marks against his skin before he rolled over. And at the sight of his peaceful face - Keith's resolve started to crumble.

Maybe he could just stay another day… maybe two? Until Lance needed to go back to work?

He nibbled his lip as he weighed his options.

Lance started to stir. "Keith?" He called groggily as he patted the empty spot next to him.

"Fuck." He swore quietly. That little call of his name and Keith knew he was doomed. If he didn't get out of here now he wouldn't be able to resist whatever Lance wanted from him.

He turned around to leave.

"Wait, wait!" Lance shot up from the bed. He scrambled for clothes as Keith left the room.

Keith shoved his bare foot into one of his boots and cringed at the feeling. He reached for his jacket and shouted, "What?"

He should have left.

Shouldn't have let himself visualize the possibility for at least one more romp in between the sheets. Of cuddling after. Maybe chilling on the couch and having breakfast.

This wasn't the kind of battle Keith could win. He was a criminal. Lance a cop. It would never work and Keith was a fool for staying in this apartment as long as he had.

He should have listened to Shiro.

He. Should. Have. Left.

Lance stepped up to him in nothing but a pair of low riding navy blue sweatpants. Keith's breath hitched. Damn. Did all shades of blue look heavenly against this man's skin?

"I know this is weird, but, uh…" Lance trailed off, rubbing anxiously at the back of his neck. "Could I get your number?"

Keith blinked and dropped the boot in his hand. Surprise did not even begin to describe the unexpected question. Lance wanted his number? _What_?

"Why?" Left his confused lips.

"Why?" Lance parroted with drawn together brows. "Cause I like you?" He tilted his head to the side, cutely confused.

Heat clawed at Keith's cheeks. "Why?" He repeated numbly.

He hadn't expected this. Wasn't prepared in anyway whatsoever to counter cute morning Lance and his honesty.

"You're fun to talk to and well… I thought that-" he gestured at the bedroom " _that_ went pretty well. We kinda seem to click all around?" Lance smiled sheepishly, hands playing with the string on his pants. "Or am I reading this wrong?" He asked quietly as he kept his gaze down.

"You're not," Keith managed as he swallowed past the lump in his throat.

Cause he'd felt it too.

But…

"You sure? I'm kind of a handful."

An excited grin played at those kissable lips. "Course I'm sure! Wouldn't ask if I wasn't. And it's not like we have to start dating or anything like that." Lance quickly added on in a rush of air. "We can just, I don't know, do like we did yesterday. Meet for coffee or lunch or something and…" He gestured back at the bedroom.

There were so many reasons Keith should say no. Should say something to get Lance to hate him and never think about him again. Should just leave this apartment and never look back.

But he had one very convincing reason to stay. And it wasn't because of how adorable Lance was when he rambled - though that was a very wonderful perk.

Keith _liked_ Lance, too.

And he hadn't liked anyone in a very long time. Hadn't felt even a third of what he'd felt in the past twenty four hours for another soul.

He should have known the moment his eyes met those enticing blue that he was doomed.

Keith smiled. "I'd like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They exchanged numbers and almost shared a parting kiss. But both pulled back at the same time, embarrassed expressions on their faces. It was far too soon to share an intimacy like a goodbye kiss. Forget the fact that they'd shared a bath _and_ a bed last night. But they had all but explicitly said they were going to be fuck buddies.

"You can go ahead and text me this weekend if you want." Keith told him. Trying to sound bored about the whole thing. Like he wouldn't be waiting with bated breath for the text and a chance to see the stupidly hot detective.

"Will do." Lance smiled as he leaned against the wall. His hands slid casually into his pockets, causing the material to ride even lower.

If Keith didn't have places to be, he'd be back on his knees worshiping.

"Maybe next time I'll fuck you." Keith told him with a sultry smile.

Lance swallowed thickly and simply nodded.

Keith left with that. Glad to be able to leave the chattering man speechless.

He was addicted. Lance a drug he wasn't sure he'd be able to resist even as his mind nagged him to let him go. To never see the detective again if he knew what was good for him. Yeah, seeing Lance would be every definition of a wild care. Uncharted territory that Keith was more than happy to explore.

There was at least one fact Keith _did_ know.

Shiro was going to be pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good gravy... how in the heck did I just write almost 10k words for one chapter? Honestly, I prefer my chapters around 4k (so it's easier to edit) and this is wwaaaay more then that. Like... the smut scene alone is over like 6k... wtf? 😂
> 
> I'm messing around with the idea of more chapters. I have two scenes that I know I could fit in, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to find the time to do them with my other ongoing stories. I'll for sure add it here though if I do! But as it stands now, this is it. 
> 
> Hopefully this chapter satisfied! 
> 
> Note: I totally used google translator for the Spanish words. I apologize if they're off! If anyone knows the correct term/a better one, please let me know and I'll update the chapter. _corazon_ = sweetheart, _cariño_ = honey, _mierda_ = shit, _bello_ = beautiful, _mujerzuela_ = slut

**Author's Note:**

> Like the chapter? Give it a kudos and/or leave me a comment! 💜


End file.
